ACR : l'Aigle et la Colombe
by Emerys08
Summary: Réécriture de la séquence 8 mémoire 1. Parce que les chose auraient put être différente. En jouant cette séquence, une séquence alternative m'est venue à l'esprit et je ne pouvais pas ne pas vous en faire profiter.


_Salut tout le monde,_

_Je me suis mise récemment à Assassin's Creed et j'ai cette histoire qui me trotte dans la tête depuis que j'ai finit ACR._

_Je vous l'offre donc_

_Je remercie LilyCissa, pour la correction de cette fic._

_Bonne lecture !_

_X_

_ACR : L'Aigle de Rome et la Colombe de Venise_

_Son regard balaya le port lorsqu'il mit pied à terre. Depuis son départ précipité de Cappadoce, Ezio avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. Il avait donc demandé au capitaine du navire de voguer toute voile dehors pour arriver le plus vite possible. D'instinct ses pas le guidèrent à travers les rues d'Istanbul jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive sur une petite place déserte. Il se détendit finalement lorsqu'il aperçut la devanture d'une boutique qu'il connaissait bien._

_Mais le léger sourire qui ornait ses lèvres, disparut lorsqu'il avisa la porte de la librairie, défoncée, ne tenant plus que sur une charnière. Inquiet pour Sophia, mais aussi pour Yusuf, qui avait pour mission de protéger la jeune femme, Ezio courut vers l'entrée béante et s'engouffra dans la boutique. Il entendit parfaitement le bruit du fer contre le fer qui semblait venir du fond du magasin et s'y précipita. Ce faisant, il arriva derrière cinq gardes qui avaient acculé Yusuf. Mais aucune trace de Sophie. Furieux que l'on s'attaque à l'un de ses frères, Ezio s'élança dans la bataille et réussit à tuer trois des gardes avant qu'ils n'aient pu se rendre compte de sa présence. Puis il fit face aux deux derniers et les tua rapidement, avant de se précipiter vers Yusuf en voyant celui-ci s'effondrer._

_– Pardonne-moi, Ezio, ils étaient trop nombreux, ils ont réussi à l'emmener, souffla Yusuf dans un gémissement de douleur._

_Ezio allongea son ami sur le banc dans le coin de la pièce et observa avec inquiétude la plaie béante sur le flan de l'assassin._

_– Mentor ? appela une voix derrière lui._

_Ezio jeta un regard sur deux de ses assassins qui venaient d'entrés. Yusuf en les voyants aussi, posa sa main sur le bras d'Ezio._

_– Nos frères sont là, va la sauver, ils s'occuperont de moi._

_Ezio acquiesça avant de se tourner vers son frère et sa sœur._

_– Ramenez-le au repaire du bazar et allez chercher un médecin et une fois qu'il sera en état d'être déplacé, transportez-le au repaire de Galata._

_Les deux assassins agréèrent, Ezio les accompagna jusqu'à la porte, s'assurant qu'il pourrait emprunter les ruelles sans risque, puis, utilisant un palan, il monta sur l'un des toits entourant la place. Il jeta un regard autour de lui, espérant retrouver la trace de la femme qu'il avait appris à apprécier au fil du temps passé dans cette ville._

_Ce fut un éclat blanc qui attira son attention vers l'un des passages en direction de l'arsenal. C'était l'un de ses assassins qui avait dû prendre le groupe de gardes en filature. Ezio ne perdit pas de temps et s'élança sur les toits de Constantinople, esquivant les cheminées, sautant au-dessus des ruelles et éliminant les gardes postés-là qui essayait de lui barrer la route._

_Puis, il rejoignit son assassin et ce qu'il vit en regardant dans la venelle en contre bas le figea d'effroi. Car non content de brutaliser Sophia, l'un des gardes était en train d'ôter son pantalon pendant que deux autres retenaient solidement Sophia qui se débattait comme une diablesse._

_– Attends ici, ordonna Ezio d'une voix sourde._

_Puis, il s'élança du haut du toit, sortant ses deux lames cachées qu'il planta dans la nuque des deux soldats tenant la jeune femme. Sophia s'écarta aussitôt et observa avec stupeur cet homme qui venait de tuer deux soldats de sang-froid._

_– Assassin ! cria un garde._

_Il voulut brandir son épée, mais Ezio ne lui en laissa pas le temps. D'un mouvement vif du poignet il contra l'épée de son adversaire et s'en empara avant de la retourner contre lui. Plaquant le garde contre le mur, il pressa la lame contre sa gorge._

_– Qui est ton maître ?_

_L'homme lui cracha alors au visage, mais le regretta bien vite lorsqu'Ezio le frappa du pommeau de l'épée, lui brisant le nez et faisant couler un flot de sang._

_– Je t'ais demandé qui était ton maître ? rugit l'Assassin, furieux._

_Le soldat leva alors les yeux et il comprit à ce moment-là qu'il ne ressortirait pas vivant de cette ruelle, même s'il recevait des renforts. Cet homme devant lui semblait à ce moment précis capable de tuer une armée tant la rage brillait dans ses yeux. Il murmura alors un nom, un nom qui surpris l'Italien. L'homme qui avait ordonné l'enlèvement de Sophia n'était nul autre que Ahmet, l'oncle de Suleiman et, si l'on en croit les rumeurs, le prochain sultan._

_Ezio observa un instant l'homme devant lui, puis il dégaina sa lame secrète et la planta dans la gorge de celui-ci._

_– Requiescat in pace, murmura-t-il._

_Ezio se tourna alors vers Sophia, inquiet de la réaction de celle-ci._

_– Vous êtes un assassin, souffla la jeune femme._

_Ezio acquiesça doucement tout en l'observant avec une certaine angoisse. Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait si elle le rejetait sans même lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer._

_À ce moment-là, un sifflement aigu retenti au-dessus d'eux. Des gardes approchaient._

_– Sophia, je suis désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé et je vous promets de vous donner des explications, mais nous devons partir. Maintenant._

_La jeune femme acquiesça doucement et laissa Ezio prendre sa main pour la guider dans un dédale de ruelle._

_L'assassin se figea légèrement en arrivant près d'une petite place vide. Il s'était fait avoir une fois mais pas deux. Ça sentait le piège à plein nez. Mais c'était le chemin le plus rapide et aussi le seul qui lui permettait d'éviter les grandes rues de Constantinople. Avisant une charrette remplie de foin à quelques mètres sur sa gauche, il guida la jeune femme vers celle-ci._

_– Sophia, il faut que vous vous cachiez un instant._

_– Que ce passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme._

_– La place ne devrait pas être déserte à cette heure de la journée._

_Il aida Sophia à monter dans la charrette et à se dissimuler dans le tas de foin. Il s'approcha prudemment, préparant son pistolet et s'assurant que son arbalète était chargée. Puis, il s'avança à découvert jusqu'à atteindre le milieu de la place. Aussitôt deux escouades de gardes s'avancèrent, une vingtaine d'hommes au total, qui entourèrent l'assassin. Cinq soldats simples, cinq lanciers et une dizaine de janissaires._

_L'un des lanciers fut le premier à s'élancer, Ezio dévia l'arme avec son brassard et s'empara aussitôt de l'arme. Tirant dessus violemment il déséquilibra le soldat et en profita pour lui prendre son arme avant de la lui enfoncer dans le torse d'un mouvement vif et de la retirer aussitôt. Il balaya les jambes de trois des soldats simples avant de la lancer sur un janissaire qui s'apprêtait à utiliser son pistolet contre lui. La lance transperça la gorge du janissaire avant de se planter dans un poteau deux mètres derrière. Puis profitant de la confusion parmi les soldats qu'il avait fait tomber, Ezio en tua deux avec ses lames secrètes avant de se relever aussi vite et de revenir en garde._

_Quatre gardes étaient morts en à peine une minute, mais il en restait encore seize dont neuf janissaires. Le combat n'était pas très équitable._

_L'un des janissaires, qui avait réussi à se faufiler derrière lui, l'agrippa alors, mais Ezio avait l'habitude et d'un coup de pied il déséquilibra le soldat d'élite avant de le faire basculer par-dessus lui. Le janissaire réussit néanmoins à retomber sur ses pieds et il allait de nouveau partir à l'assaut de l'assassin, mais Ezio avait dégainé son arbalète et lui tira un carreau dans la gorge, juste sous son masque. Le janissaire s'effondra. Ezio en profita alors pour ramasser le cimeterre et parer l'attaque de l'un des gardes simples, qu'il tua d'un revers de sa lame secrète. Il eut alors tout juste le temps de se baisser pour esquiver la lance de l'un de ses adversaires. Lance qu'il attrapa pour bloquer l'attaque du soldat avant de répliquer avec la sienne, le transperçant de part en part._

_Ezio recula de quelques pas pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle, il n'était plus tout jeune maintenant. Il entendit alors au loin des bruits de combat. De toute évidence, ses assassins étaient occupés ailleurs, ce qui expliquait pourquoi ils n'étaient pas encore venus lui prêter main forte._

_Le mentor repéra le reflet du soleil sur du métal et eut tout juste le temps de se cacher derrière un étal avant que les détonations de huit armes à feu ne résonnent sur la place. Une fois les huit coups de feu partis, Ezio s'élança hors de sa cachette, pensant profiter du temps que mettraient les janissaires à recharger pour en tuer un ou deux. Mais les autres soldats étaient toujours là et il esquiva d'un cheveu la lame d'un soldat simple. Soldat qu'il tua en retournant le cimeterre contre lui. Avant de lâcher l'arme : il n'arrivait pas à ressortir la lame trop profondément enfoncée dans son corps. _

_Ezio sentit vraiment à ce moment-là la fatigue s'emparer de lui, épuiser non seulement par ses derniers combats mais aussi par le voyage qu'il venait de faire. Voyant que leur adversaire était moins attentif, l'un des janissaires en profita pour tenter une attaque. Ce fut la morsure d'une lame qui contraignit Ezio à reprendre part au combat. Sentant de nouveau l'adrénaline courir dans ses veines, il utilisa le fait que la lame était coincée par son armure pour attirer le soldat d'élite vers lui et lui enfoncer sa lame cachée dans l'œil. Puis il le repoussa et ôta d'un mouvement vif la dague qui l'avait blessé. Par chance son armure, une fois remis en place, faisait suffisamment pression sur la plaie pour empêcher un trop grand écoulement de sang._

_L'assassin remarqua à ce moment-là que si les sept janissaires restant l'encerclaient, les trois lanciers et le garde simple, eux, regardaient autour d'eux comme s'ils cherchaient quelque chose. Sophia. En voyant l'un des lanciers s'approcher trop près du chariot de foin, Ezio décida d'utiliser les techniques que Yusuf lui avait apprises à son arrivée. Il s'élança vers l'un des janissaires et lui fait une projection au crochet qui l'envoya voler contre un de ses camarades. Puis usant d'une esquive au crochet et d'un balayage, il réussit à rejoindre un tas de caisses à l'opposé de l'endroit où était Sophia. Il jeta alors un coup d'œil qui se voulait discret en direction des caisses et dut se retenir de lâcher un soupir de soulagement en voyant les lanciers se rapprocher de lui. Ils étaient tombés dans le panneau._

_Ezio profita alors que le garde simple était toujours à terre suite à son balayage pour utiliser son pistolet, tuant ainsi le dernier garde simple._

_Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'une bombe fumigène fut lancée au milieu de l'escouade. Ezio activa alors sa vision d'aigle et profita que ses adversaires étaient aveuglés pour tuer trois janissaire de plus et un lancier. Et lorsque la fumée se dissipa, il remarqua que ses assassins s'étaient occupés des soldats restants._

_Laissant le soin à ses hommes de dissimuler les corps, Ezio retourna près de la charrette de foin._

_– Sophia, vous pouvez sortir maintenant._

_La jeune femme obéit, encore un peu choquée par ce qu'elle venait de voir, et ils reprirent leur route à travers les ruelles d'Istanbul._

_Ezio s'arrêta au bout d'un petit quart d'heure de marche. Sophia reconnu sans mal le bazar un peu plus loin et elle remarqua aussi ce qui avait stoppé l'italien. Un groupe de gardes était à l'entrée et scrutait tous les visages aux alentours._

_Ezio avait presque soupiré en voyant les gardes qui lui bloquaient la route. Évidemment, ça ne pouvait pas être simple pour une fois. Il chercha une solution lorsqu'il sentit la main de Sophia se poser sur son bras._

_– Allez-vous les tuer aussi ? demanda-t-elle avec crainte._

_– Uniquement si je n'ai pas d'autre choix, répondit Ezio._

_Il avisa à ce moment-là l'un de ses assassins qui prenait position sur le toit juste au-dessus du groupe de gardes. Mais sentant la prise de Sophia sur son bras se raffermir doucement, il fit signe à l'assassin de ne rien faire. Ce dernier hésita avant de se retirer. Il allait devoir trouver une autre solution._

_Par chance, un groupe de Romani arriva d'une rue voisine. Ezio attendit qu'ils se rapprochent avant d'attirer l'une d'entre elle près de lui. Cette dernière, qu'il avait déjà sauvée, le reconnut aussitôt._

_– Sire Ezio, vous m'avez fait peur._

_– Scusi._

_– Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda alors la jeune femme, aguicheuse._

_L'italien eut un léger rire en voyant cela, alors que Sophia fronça les sourcils._

_– J'aurais besoin d'une distraction pour les gardes._

_La Romani jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et acquiesça. Ezio sortit alors une petite bourse et la donna à la femme qui s'éloigna aussitôt avec ses sœurs pour aller s'occuper des pauvres soldats. Ezio attendit un instant pour être sûr que tous les gardes n'avaient d'yeux que pour les Romani puis, il entraîna Sophia dans la grande rue, se mêlant à la foule avec une habileté qui surprit beaucoup la libraire._

_Ils ne quittèrent le groupe de badauds dans lequel ils s'étaient mêlés qu'une fois de l'autre côté du bazar. Et Ezio la guida vers l'entrée d'un tunnel._

_– Je suis désolé de devoir vous faire passer par là, Sophia, mais c'est le chemin le plus sûr pour nous rendre dans un endroit où vous serez en sécurité._

_Il ouvrit la petite porte en fer forgé qui menait aux tunnels et fit descendre Sophia avant de la rejoindre._

_La traversée d'Istanbul par les tunnels fut longue aux yeux d'Ezio qui scrutait chaque ombre, inquiet à l'idée qu'un garde puisse s'y tapir. Lorsqu'ils ressortirent finalement du passage nauséabond, tous deux poussèrent un soupir mais pour différentes raisons. Si Sophia était soulagée de retrouver l'air pur, Ezio lui était rassuré de quitter les boyaux emplis de cachettes potentielles pour d'éventuels ennemis._

_– Nous allons devoir marcher encore un peu, Sophia, annonça Ezio._

_La jeune femme se tourna vers lui et acquiesça doucement. Ezio la guida alors vers le Nord-Ouest, jusqu'à arriver au pied de la tour de Galata. Sophia s'arrêta un instant pour l'admirer avant de sentir la main d'Ezio se poser doucement sur son bras._

_– Nous sommes presque arrivés._

_– Et après, aurais-je mes réponses ? demanda Sophia_

_Si la jeune femme avait été choquée de son enlèvement et plus encore de découvrir qu'un homme qu'elle appréciait était un assassin, elle commençait lentement mais sûrement à reprendre du poil de la bête et cela amusa Ezio. Ce dernier acquiesça alors à la question de la jeune vénitienne et lui prit doucement le bras, comme effrayé à l'idée qu'elle s'en aille s'il venait à être plus rude. Ils parcoururent encore une vingtaine de mètres jusqu'à une porte qu'Ezio ouvrit, avant de s'écarter pour laisser la jeune femme passer._

_Sophia entra alors pour la première fois dans le repaire des Assassins. Elle descendit les escaliers qui se présentaient devant elle. Puis, elle entra dans une pièce avec un plafond soutenu par des colonnes, dont certaines étaient tombées et avaient été remplacées par des structures en bois._

_Ezio, qui la suivait de près, remarqua aussitôt que les assassins qu'il avait laissé avec Yusuf étaient là et l'attendaient. Il alla alors à leur rencontre et dès qu'il fut à leur hauteur, ses deux assassins se redressèrent légèrement avant de s'incliner devant lui._

_– Mentor, le saluèrent-il d'une même voix._

_– Comment va Yusuf ?_

_– Il va bien, mentor, rassura la jeune assassin._

_Soulagé de savoir que tout le monde allait bien et était en sécurité, Ezio lâcha un léger soupir de soulagement. Avant de sentir son monde tanguer. Il fut pris d'un violent vertige et s'effondra à terre, ayant tout juste le temps d'entendre les appels paniqués de ses assassins._

_– Mentor !_

_Les assassins présents dans le repaire avaient tous vu leur mentor vaciller un instant avant de s'effondrer. Lui qui les avaient entraînés sans relâche et qui continuait à réaliser des missions sans faiblir venait de s'écrouler sous leur yeux. Tous s'élancèrent, inquiets, et ce fut les deux assassins qui parlaient avec Ezio qui s'occupèrent de lui. Avec douceur ils le tournèrent sur le dos et c'est à ce moment qu'ils remarquèrent une tache rouge juste sous l'armure. Avec habileté et douceur, ils ôtèrent l'armure de l'Italien, passant les pièces à leurs frères qui eux même s'éloignèrent pour aller les placer sur un mannequin prévu à cet effet. Et lorsqu'il ne resta plus à leur mentor que sa chemise et son pantalon, tout virent la blessure qu'il avait au flanc._

_– Comment a-t-il été blessé ? demanda celui qui l'avait déshabillé._

_– Ça s'est sûrement produit lorsqu'il a voulu protéger la femme, comme pour Yusuf, nota un autre assassin en jetant un coup d'œil vers Sophia._

_Cette dernière avait pâli en voyant l'état d'Ezio et elle l'observait maintenant avec inquiétude et les larmes aux yeux._

_– Laisse-la en paix, mon frère, répondit un autre, elle semble suffisamment touchée comme ça._

_Le premier assassin acquiesça et reporta son attention sur leur mentor. Par chance, le médecin qui s'était occupé de Yusuf était encore sur place._

_– Il faut le porter dans son lit, ordonna Cemen, le plus ancien des apprentis d'Ezio._

_Les autres ne posèrent pas de questions et obéirent, passant leurs mains sous le corps inerte de leur mentor et le soulevant délicatement pour le porter dans son lit, pendant que l'une de leurs sœurs allait prévenir le médecin qu'il avait un autre patient._

_Lorsqu'Ezio ouvrit les yeux, il était encore un peu groggy et son flanc le tiraillait légèrement. Il se redressa dans son lit en passa sa main sur son visage pour essayer de reprendre un peu ses esprits. Puis cela lui revint. Yusuf ! Sophia ! L'Italien balança ses jambes en dehors du lit et voulut se lever mais sa blessure se rappela à lui et il s'effondra dans le lit avec un grognement de douleur. À ce moment-là, l'une de ses assassins entra dans sa chambre avec une bassine d'eau. En voyant Ezio qui essayait de se lever, elle posa rapidement le récipient sur une table basse et se précipita aux côtés de son aîné._

_– Mentor, vous devez rester couché, fit la jeune femme en s'agenouillant devant lui pour être à sa hauteur._

_– Comment vont Yusuf et Sophia ?_

_– Ils vont bien, mentor, rassura-t-elle._

_Ezio se détendit alors et laissa son apprentie le rallonger dans le lit, sa main se posant automatiquement sur sa blessure lorsque cette dernière la lança. La jeune assassin repoussa doucement la main du mentor et ôta délicatement la bande qui entourait la blessure d'Ezio. Ce dernier put alors voir l'étendu des dégâts. La plaie semblait nette, c'était au moins une bonne chose. L'assassin lava la blessure avant de lui refaire un nouveau bandage puis, elle s'excusa avant de rejoindre les autres dans la pièce principale._

_– Comment va-t-il ? demanda aussitôt Cemen._

_Tous avaient entendu l'échange entre leur sœur et leur mentor._

_– Il va bien, assura la jeune femme, mais je pense qu'il sera plus rassuré une fois qu'il aura vu Yusuf et Dame Sophia._

_En entendant cela, cette dernière reposa le livre qu'elle était en train de lire et se leva. Depuis qu'Ezio avait été emmené dans sa chambre pour être soigné, on ne l'avait pas autorisée à quitter le repaire._

_Ainsi avait-elle dû côtoyer pendant plusieurs jours des hommes et des femmes que beaucoup craignaient. Elle avait appris ce qu'était vraiment l'ordre des assassins et pourquoi ils se battaient et tuaient._

_– Dans ce cas, nota une voix provenant de derrière eux, il ne faut pas faire attendre notre mentor._

_Yusuf s'était levé de son lit en entendant la demande implicite de leur supérieur et frère. Il s'avança vers Sophia et lui tendit son bras._

_– Allons le rassurer avant qu'il ne s'agite et n'aggrave ses blessures._

_Sophia acquiesça et suivit Yusuf dans la chambre d'Ezio. Si les assassins devait partager une chambre commune dans la repaire de Galata, le mentor lui avait droit à sa propre chambre. Les deux visiteurs s'approchèrent du lit et tous deux purent constater le soulagement dans le regard d'Ezio lorsqu'il les vit._

_– Tu t'inquiétais pour nous, mentor ? demanda Yusuf avec un large sourire._

_– Je m'inquiète toujours pour vous, mon frère, répondit Ezio._

_Puis l'assassin posa son regard sur Sophia._

_– Laisse-nous Yusuf, tu me feras ton rapport plus tard._

_– À tes ordres, mentor, répondit le cadet en s'inclinant légèrement._

_Puis une fois Yusuf sorti, Ezio reporta toute son attention sur la jeune femme. Cette dernière hésita un instant avant de prendre place dans un fauteuil près du lit._

_– Tu as des questions, j'imagine, murmura Ezio._

_– En fait, tes assassins ont déjà répondu à beaucoup d'entre elles, répondit Sophia._

_Ezio l'observa un instant puis il soupira._

_– Je suis désolé, j'ai pensé que te cacher ce que j'étais te garderait en sécurité. Peut-être que j'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt._

_– Je comprends pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit plus tôt, rassura Sophia._

_– Alors ? demanda Ezio après quelques instants, qu'est-ce que tu pense des assassins ?_

_– J'ai été surprise de voir que vous vous souciez autant les uns des autres. La plupart des hérauts dépeint les assassins comme des monstres sans cœur et sans loi._

_– Nous avons des lois, remarqua doucement Ezio, des règles et un credo que nous nous efforçons tous de respecter. Nous ne tuons pas les innocents, nous devons nous fondre dans la masse et quoi qu'il arrive nous ne devons pas mettre l'ordre en danger. Telles sont les principales lois de notre ordre._

_– Et votre credo ?_

_– « Rien n'est vrai, tout est permis »._

_– C'est un peu cynique, non ?_

_– Non, à mon sens, c'est une juste description de notre monde._

_– Et maintenant, « mentor », que comptes-tu faire ?_

_– D'abord, mettre un terme aux agissements d'Ahmet et ensuite je finirai la quête qui m'a amené ici en premier lieu._

_– Et où te mènera ta quête ?_

_– À Masyaf. Et ensuite je rentrerai auprès des miens à Rome._

_– Me permettras-tu de t'accompagner ? demanda Sophia avec hésitation._

_– Le voyage jusqu'à Masyaf ne sera pas de tout repos, prévint l'assassin._

_– Je ne parlais pas seulement du voyage à Masyaf, répondit Sophia les joues un peu rose._

_Ezio se figea en comprenant le sous-entendu de la libraire. Et cette demande lui apporta une paix intérieure et une grande joie. Depuis la mort de Cristina, il n'avait plus été capable d'aimer quiconque, pas de cet amour-là en tous cas. Mais la rencontre avec Sophia avait changé cela. Il avait aimé la spontanéité et la fraîcheur de cette femme qui ne connaissait rien de l'horreur du monde dans lequel il évoluait sans cesse. Le mentor eut alors un léger sourire tendre._

_– Je serais honoré si vous acceptiez de m'accompagner jusqu'à Rome, Sophia. Mais et votre boutique ?_

_– Je suis sûre que je pourrais trouver un local à Rome, répondit la jeune femme avec un très léger haussement d'épaules. Mais pour le moment nous n'irons nulle part vous et moi. Vous avez encore besoin de repos._

_Elle hésita un instant avant de se lever et de se pencher au-dessus du lit. Ezio en voyant cela eut un sourire charmeur et se redressa sur un coude, assez pour que ses lèvres touchent celles de Sophia en un doux baiser. Puis, il se rallongea et laissa la jeune femme replacer correctement les couvertures sur lui. Il pourrait s'habituer à cela, avoir quelqu'un qui prendrait soin de lui dans ses vieux jours. Peut-être était-il temps pour lui de prendre sa retraite ?_

_X_

_Un mois plus tard, Ezio avait atteint Masyaf avec Sophia et il était entré dans la bibliothèque de Masyaf, où il avait découvert des étagères vides et la dernière demeure de ce grand assassin qu'était Altaïr. Il découvrit aussi une autre pomme d'Eden qu'il décida de laisser sur place et surtout il put enfin mettre un visage sur ce nom qui le hantait depuis des années : Desmond._

_Lorsqu'il ressortit à l'air libre, Sophia l'attendait, elle nota aussitôt l'absence des lames aux poignets de l'assassin. Elle s'approcha alors et attrapa doucement les poignets nus de l'homme._

_– Il est temps que j'arrête, fit doucement Ezio. Si tu souhaites passer le restant de tes jours avec moi, je dois arrêter d'aller par mont et par vaux, pour des missions._

_– Tu arrêtes d'être un assassin ? s'étonna Sophia._

_Ezio secoua doucement la tête._

_– Non, mais j'arrêterai d'aller sur le terrain, je resterai le mentor de l'ordre, mais je me contenterai de donner les ordres de mission ou bien de superviser l'entraînement des nouvelles recrues._

_– Tu ne te battras plus ?_

_– Sauf si je n'ai pas d'autre choix, répondit Ezio._

_Sophia leva alors doucement la main et attrapa la nuque du mentor avant de l'attirer vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Baiser qu'Ezio lui rendit avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pu développer pour la jeune femme au fil de leur aventure._

_Et lorsqu'ils quittèrent la cité de Masyaf, Ezio remarqua dans le ciel un aigle solitaire, rejoint par un second._

_– Puisses-tu connaître dans la mort le bonheur que tu as mérité, mon frère, pensa Ezio en voyant l'aigle volé en tandem avec sa compagne. Requiescat in pace._

_Et puisse-il connaître enfin le repos aux côtés de Sophia, sa précieuse colombe._


End file.
